


Behind the Waterfall

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance, Waterfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the council is over, Elladan takes his lover to his own hiding place.<br/>A pinch-hit for J_Dav in the 2009 Ardor in August exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ardor betas  
> Disclaimer: I do not own either the LOTR worlds or characters. It has been created and are owned by J.R.R. Tolkien respectively, and I'm just borrowing them for my own plot.

"And you have my bow." Legolas proclaimed.

Elladan listened to his lover's voice and could not believe it. Why did Legolas have to do it? Why not some other elf?

As the council members departed, Elladan grabbed Legolas's hand and led him behind the tree lines which led to the waterfall.

"What is the meaning of this, Legolas?" Elladan asked as he stared at his lover, feeling a lone tear falling from his eye, "Are you leaving me for this suicidal Quest?"

Legolas stared at Elladan, noticing his worried features. He cupped his lover's face and kissed him softly on his lips as he replied, "You have to trust me on it, my beloved." He kissed him again. "I love you more than anything in the world, and I will not let your brother be there in the Quest, fearing that he might find death, and I do not trust that dwarf!" He noticed that Elladan had lifted his eyebrow, and he asked, "What is it Elladan?"

"Why does it have to be you? Why not Glorfindel?" Elladan asked as he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"You know why, Elladan. You of all the elves should know, that I, the prince of Mirkwood, am the best warrior. Glorfindel was the one who guided me, but you know that he is growing old, and fighting will take all his energy away. The ring-bearer needs someone strong and fast, like me." Legolas explained with a large smile.

"When will you have to leave?" Elladan asked.

"When your Adar calls, my guards will let me know." Legolas replied and then he clapped his hands upon his lover's shoulder.

Elladan sighed heavily.

"Do not be worried, my beloved, I will be back in one piece and even give you a souvenir." Legolas tried to relax his nervous lover, and grinned at him as he continued, "Let me know what you want me to bring for you."

"All I want is you, and I want you to promise me something," Elladan requested.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, his blue eyes sparkling with love toward him.

"Will your promise me that nothing will happen to you? Or should I ask Aragorn to look after you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Legolas asked, not knowing how Aragorn would be able to do that.

"I saw the look that Arwen gave to you when Adar announced the Fellowship," Elladan replied.

"What look, exactly?" Legolas asked, as Arwen was not in his mind, only his concern lover.

"I could read that look, like she wants you to keep her lover safe and unhurt, as Aragorn is mortal," Elladan replied. But before Legolas said anything, Elladan grinned at him. "I know that you are Immortal, but I do not want in any way to lose you like that. A sword is sharp, and in the blink of an eye you could be hit. Even a skilled sword-Elf like you can get hurt, and I do not wish that. I want you near me; I want to have every part of you alive when you return from this Quest."

"I want you, too, and the first thing that I am going to do when I will return is to ask permission from your Adar to court you." Legolas told him as he cupped Elladan's face and give him a long and passionate kiss.

The kiss broke as they ran out of air, and the two lovers stared at each other. Love could be seen in those eyes.

\--

"Where is Legolas?" Elrond asked when he did not see Mirkwood's prince.

Elrohir grinned at his father's question as he replied, "With Elladan, Adar."

"And where exactly is your brother?" Elrond asked his son.

"With Legolas." Elrohir grinned and then fled.

"All I have to do now is let Thranduil know about his son and the Quest. Hopefully I will see them both married." Elrond thought aloud, not knowing that Aragorn and Arwen had heard it.

\--

_On the next day at dawn…_

The Fellowship had departed from Imladris.

While on walking, Aragorn could not hold himself back from asking the Elf with a grin on his face, "So tell me, Elf, when are you going to court-- or rather, marry-- Elladan?"

"What?" Legolas asked. "How?"

Strider could now read the shocked that marked upon the elf's face. Aragorn only grinned at the elf, knowing that it was going to be a long journey with Legolas on his heels, and he would have plenty of time to reveal to him that fact.

"I am not telling." Aragorn grinned.

"How do you know?" Legolas asked, his smile sweeping over his face.

**The End**


End file.
